


Garden of Eden

by legendofthefireemblem



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/legendofthefireemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Cosette are close friends; swimming in Courfeyrac's inflatable pool in the summer, complaining about school in the autumn, delivering newspapers together in the frigid winter, and planting flowers in the spring. There was rarely ever Courfeyrac without a Cosette trailing behind him, ready to talk to him about her day. </p><p>As happy as they both were, they couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. Or was it <i>someone</i>...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenXavier/gifts).



> This was a challenge to write, but I hope you like it!

Everyone knew that Courfeyrac and Cosette would get together; it was only a matter of time. 

From what Courfeyrac had heard, there had been betting pools going since he had charmed Cosette when he was ten. 

The two were next door neighbours, but had never really seen each other before then. Cosette usually stayed inside with her adoptive father while Courfeyrac ran around outside, too energetic to be cooped up inside. He had occasionally seen her outside in her garden, planting and watering flowers. It wasn't until he saw her struggling to uproot a weed that he went over to talk to her. 

"Do you need help?" He called out from his garden. 

"I can do fine on my own," yelled Cosette. Despite her words, Courfeyrac strutted over to the Fauchelevent's garden anyways. 

"But I want to help." Ok. Maybe that wasn't the smoothest line Courfeyrac would ever say, but it had worked on ten-year old Cosette. Courfeyrac bent over to pluck a weed out of the ground and put it on top of the small weed pile next to Cosette. Cosette smiled up at him. 

The two quickly became close friends; swimming in Courfeyrac's inflatable pool in the summer, complaining about school in the autumn, delivering newspapers together in the frigid winter, and planting flowers in the spring. There was rarely ever Courfeyrac without a Cosette trailing behind him, ready to talk to him about her day. 

As happy as they both were, they couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. Or was it _someone_...?

It wasn't someone else from their high school, that was for sure. Courfeyrac and Cosette had collectively dated over half of the school population and for along with the other half. 

But aside from that, there was the problem of their futures. 

Cosette knew she would go into Politics. She already had all her courses planned out and selected. But Courfeyrac had nothing other than the intense desire to run upon the slightest mention of his future. 

And do his father had decided to sign him up to learn a language on the weekends. 

Courfeyrac had no idea how his father had leapt to that conclusion, but when he found out, it was too late for Cosette to enter his class. With a smile and a wink, she informed him that he would have to suffer alone in German class. 

After talking to all the other kids in his grade that were in the class - they were boring - he slid into a seat next to the most awkward boy he ever met - though he didn't know that at the time. 

"I'm Courfeyrac," he introduced himself with a relaxed smile, holding his hand out to the boy. 

"Pontmercy." Replied the boy. "I mean Marius. That's my name. Marius Pontmercy."

Courfeyrac smiled. This would be a fun class. 

After a bit of getting to know each other, Courfeyrac was informed of Marius' intension to study law. For a moment, he imagined himself as a lawyer. Courfeyrac chuckled. Maybe studying law wasn't such a bad idea. 

After graduating from high school, Courfeyrac, Cosette and Marius went to the local university. It was then that Marius asked to move in with Courfeyrac, as he lived much closer to the university. (Courfeyrac still can't forgot the day Marius asked.)

"I have come to sleep with you," announced Marius awkwardly. 

"Somehow I get the feeling that we won't be doing much sleeping," replied Courfeyrac, smiling widely once he saw Marius' faced turn red. 

Cosette met Marius soon after, on the day of Courfeyrac's birthday. It was clear that Cosette saw Marius like a cute puppy that followed her around. It may have been because Marius had been enchanted by Cosette. 

Eventually, due to both Courfeyrac and Marius' request, Cosette moved into their apartment. Courfeyrac started to wonder how life was like before. 

How could he and Cosette had tons of fun without Marius there, awkwardly speaking? How could he have had a great relationship with Marius without involving Cosette in their activities? It seemed impossible to have only one. Impossible for their little trio to have been a smaller duo. 

Courfeyrac was so much more happy, the three of them in a relationship together. No restrictions, no rules, just in love with each other. In love with the way Marius cooked breakfast, in love with the way Cosette teased them both. He loved how Cosette knew exactly what to say to make her boys feel better. He loved how much effort and detail Marius put into the little things, like handing him a beautifully decorated coffee - the cinnamon arranged in a beautiful design on top of the cream - after a hard day at work. 

But most of all, he loved their garden. 

It had started as a plant in a pot on the balcony. Marius began to buy flowers and arrange them outside on the balcony. Soon enough, Cosette started to bring home flowers too. Courfeyrac hadn't stepped out to the balcony in a long while, despite all the changes that had taken place without his notice. When he finally did though, his breath was taken away by the sheer amount of plants on their balcony. 

"It's quite a lovely garden," he remarked, running his hand on a young tree. 

"Our own oasis," said Cosette with a smile. 

"Our own garden of Eden," remarked Marius. 

Cosette and Courfeyrac turned to stare at Marius. 

"What?" He asked defensively. 

"Our own little haven," started Courfeyrac, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Where we can do anything we want," finished Cosette. 

Then the kissing started. It wasn't long before it escalated into something far more intimate. 

Soon after obtaining well-paying jobs, the trio moved into a house of their own, bringing their garden with them. Their children ran around in it. (They were quite horrified to find out what their parents had done in it later.) 

And when time began to wear them down, they would spend hours in the garden, laughing and talking. And even though they hadn't planted any more plants, their children had. Their garden bore even more fruit than it ever had before. 

And when their time finally came, they reminisced. But they were calm. They knew that they would find their garden of Eden.


End file.
